


沒了

by ferret719



Category: The City of Chaos, 悍城
Genre: F/M, M/M, 慎入, 非CP向BG明喻暗喻都有
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferret719/pseuds/ferret719
Summary: Lofter備份：http://sunafalling.lofter.com/post/27f7ea_12be525d1





	沒了

小武沒了。

就他媽在他眼前給人一槍暴頭了。

他還想著過幾年，小武這部長的位子坐穩了，就有時間和阿素好好過日子了。

他倆年輕，小武不用說，阿素肯定是能生養的。

生他個十個八個，一堆小屁墩圍著他伯伯、伯伯的喊，

兒子太皮了，不用太多，有兩三個就好。

多幾個小閨女，他給姪女們買小裙子買花骨朵買娃娃，像阿素這麼文靜的一定好讀書，像大小姐一樣做律師，還是做醫生，嗯，當老師也不錯，也可以送去國外念書，他供得起，真的。

他都想好了。

但小武沒了。

他嘴裡乾的厲害。

 

那個夏天，拿著退學通知回來的小武被鄭泰誠訓了一頓。

他拿著冰棒逗弄著被罰站在廊下的少年。

「讓你別開小差吧？鬧得這樣。」

「大哥，我就不是那塊料，鄭大哥想的太好了。我也要。」

「那不行，大哥讓你好好反省。」

于永義大嘴一張吞掉了剩下的冰棒，得瑟的拿著木棍在小武面前晃啊晃。

少年人氣盛，抓著于永義的領子，灼熱的鼻息撲到他臉上。

好像伸進他嘴裡攪動冰渣的不是舌頭，是燒紅的木炭。

「這樣我就可以跟在你身邊，當你的刀了，你指哪我砍哪。」

小武貼著他的額頭，興奮得有些顫抖。

于永義愣了半响，抬起手就是一個巴掌，少年摔在地上。

「怎麼了？」

鄭泰誠聽到動靜探出頭問。

「沒，沒事，我教訓這渾小子。」

小武年輕的臉上揚起猖狂的笑意。

「唉，算啦，是他沒福氣，明天開始就讓他跟著你吧，教他做事。」

「好、好啊。」

冰棒帶來的清爽涼意像是被吸走似的，嘴裡乾的要命，只剩下香精的味道。

 

接下來竟也相安無事，學得很快的少年夠狠夠猛，于永義在七星社地位只升不減。

小武18歲了。

那年他第一次帶人出去搶場子，這個地點佔的好，鄭泰誠高興地升了他做組長。大家都忙著恭喜他倆，強將手下無弱兵。

觥籌交錯，酒店的媽媽來祝賀。

「于組長，恭喜啊，你看這麼大的喜事，是不是讓我那些女孩們給大爺們助興？」

「唉呀，媽媽，你來的好，我告訴你，這事特別重要。這是誰看到沒有？」

「老太婆哪能不認識，小武爺不是您跟前大紅人嗎？」

小武被稱讚的有些不好意思，端著酒杯摸摸剛剃的寸頭。

「我們小武，今天長大了，媽媽，你找兩個這樣的，教教他，教他做個真男人。」

于永義也不知道自己是不是真的醉了，雙手擺動著比劃出豐乳肥臀的模樣。他淫蕩的嘿嘿兩聲，滿場的兄弟跟著起鬨，小武的笑還掛在嘴角，眼神卻複雜起來。

「那有什麼問題，咪咪，阿莉過來！好好伺候武爺！」

「好的。」「武爺不要跟我們客氣。」

兩個嬌俏美麗的女人過來親密地依偎在初長成的男人身上，牽著小武就往樓上走。小武溫順地摟著他們走出大廳，踏出門前回頭看了一眼。

于永義點菸，別開了臉，喉嚨乾的被嗆了一口。

 

再過了幾年，有了阿素。

「大哥，這個是阿素，我，我想娶她。」

「你小子看不出來啊！」

他早就知道了，小武三天兩頭的不見人影。他讓人查過，阿素的爸爸是七星社一個餐廳的廚子，前兩年肝硬化走了。阿素是清白乾淨的好女孩，又溫柔，配他的小武剛剛好。

他的小武。

他的小武要討老婆了。

「臭小子，竟然趕在你哥前頭啊！」

「大哥你要真想結婚那得盯死了一個，你這樣老換，成不了事啊。」

「還敢教訓你哥了！」

他們結婚之後他拿了筆錢給阿素開餐廳，這女孩兒看著嬌弱，沒想到也經營的挺好，他三天兩頭就去捧場，喝醉了酒和小武一起睡在包廂裡。

小武開心，他也開心。

這樣幸福的日子，還以為能天長地久。

 

「大哥，我有話想跟你說。」

「怎麼了阿素，你哪裡不舒服嗎？」

看著阿素拿出了醫院的紙袋，他有點慌張。

「我…我懷孕了…」

超音波照片上只有一個小小的白點。

「這，這是我們小武，小武的兒子嗎？」

阿素笑著點點頭，眼淚滑落。

 

小武，是你吧？

你還是捨不得我一個人，對嗎？

 

#我應該沒有把小武跟阿素寫得很像形婚吧？

#這個有點難解釋，就是「此情可待成追憶，只是當時已惘然」

#反正于永義就是臭直男啦，嘖嘖


End file.
